


Le rêve des enfants prodigues

by shakeskp



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canon What Canon, M/M, alfred is awesome, colin is a troll, damian is a gremlin, dick is a puppy, encore un truc à narration bizarre, harlequin_folie, jason can't believe it, reboot what reboot, tim is a stalker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Énième version de "Dick rentre au manoir", édition "Damian s'en mêle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le rêve des enfants prodigues

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour Harlequin_folie sur LJ, avec le résumé suivant pour base :  
> La promesse de Lauren de Meredith Webber  
> "Lorsque le petit Bobby devient orphelin, Lauren lui fait la promesse de veiller sur lui. Et pour le bien du petit garçon, qui a cruellement besoin d'être aimé et entouré, elle accepte la proposition de Tom Fletcher, le patron de l'hôpital de Crystal Cove, de venir s'installer chez lui avec l'enfant. Même si, pour cela, elle va devoir combattre l'attirance qu'elle éprouve pour Tom depuis leur rencontre... Et surtout, surmonter son regret d'avoir refusé un jour sa proposition de sortir avec lui."

Grayson est le premier à arriver, les mains dans les poches. Sa démarche est anormalement tendue. Damian fronce les sourcils mais n’a pas le temps de plus s’interroger : son père s’avance à son tour. Colin lui donne un coup de coude excité, comme si Damian ne l’a pas tout de suite repéré.

Au lieu de s’asseoir sur le banc où ils se sont donnés rendez-vous, Grayson et son père restent face à face, leur visage reflétant une gravité un peu trop dramatique pour la situation. Pour la première fois depuis la mise en route de son plan, Damian se demande s’il s’est trompé sur le sujet de leur rendez-vous. Le lieu, déjà, l’intrigue : en plein milieu d’un parc, à un endroit isolé mais pas trop.

Damian a entendu son père dire à Pennyworth qu’ils ont sélectionné un endroit « neutre » pour discuter, comme s’ils étaient les émissaires de deux pays ennemis.

Ça ne l’arrange pas qu’ils ne s’assoient pas, de trois quart comme ça il ne peut lire sur leurs lèvres. La conversation a l’air tendue. Allongé dans l’herbe à côté de Damian, Colin empale des feuilles mortes avec un bâton pour s’occuper.

Puis finalement, Grayson met à nouveau les mains dans les poches et exécute un quart de tour sur lui-même. Sur le moment, Damian craint que Colin et lui aient été repérés, mais le menton de Grayson est légèrement surélevé, son regard perdu vers la cime des arbres.

 _…provisoirement_ , lit-il sur les lèvres de Grayson.

Son père acquiesce.

 

¤

 

L’objectif du plan est ce qui suit : 

Récupérer Richard John Grayson.

 

La première partie du plan s’est déroulée ainsi : 

« Tu as dit que tu t’occuperais de moi et à la première occasion tu t’es débarrassé de moi !

— Je croyais que tu n’avais pas besoin de moi, Damian. Être Robin pour ton père, ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ?

— … tu m’as abandonné ! »

 

Les raisons déterminant l’objectif ont été définies comme étant : 

1)      « Ça ne te regarde pas, Colin ! »

2)      Grayson ayant été le premier Robin de son père – et de toute évidence, le seul valable – il est l’héritage de Damian, à qui il appartient de droit divin, ou du moins chiroptérien.

3)      L’absence de Grayson a une incidence négative sur sa digestion : depuis son départ, Damian a tout le temps mal au cœur.

 

 

¤

 

 **From**  : Dick <dgrayson@gmail.com>

 **To** : Tim  <tim.drakewayne@wayne-ent.org>

 **Object** : Re : Re : Changement (provisoire) d’adresse !

 

Tu deviens encore plus paranoïaque que Bruce, petit frère ! Je vois pas où serait le plan diabolique de Damian. On a tellement l’habitude de son côté sociopathe qu’on en oublie que c’est un petit garçon qui n’a jamais vraiment eu de parents… J’ai pas réfléchi quand je l’ai « rendu » à Bruce, je pensais vraiment qu’il serait seulement content d’être avec son père.

Si passer quelques semaines au manoir permet de lui faciliter la transition, c’est pas cher payer pour sa tranquillité d’esprit (et la tranquillité de tout le monde, par la même occasion).

 

Tu rentres ce week-end ou tu restes à SF ? Ce serait sympa qu’on se fasse une sortie en famille.

 

Dick

 

¤

 

« Je devrais en profiter pour faire un peu de rangement, fait Dick après avoir ouvert l’armoire. Alfred, il y a des vêtements qui datent de quand j’avais seize ans ! Et j’ai dû mettre ce costume deux fois en tout, j’avais complètement oublié son existence. … Si ça se trouve je rentre encore dans ce jean…

— Si c’est le cas, je me sentirais obligé de vous remettre au docteur Thompson pour cause d’anorexie, maître Richard.

— Ou de vanité galopante », acquiesce Dick.

Il ajoute après un instant de silence :

« Je ne suis pas rentré dans cette chambre depuis que j’ai quitté le manoir.

— Je sais que maître Damian prend beaucoup de place, mais il reste suffisamment de chambres de libre si vous souhaitez dormir dans une autre. »

Dick étrangle un ricanement.

« Non, non, pas la peine de te déranger. Ce serait encore plus bizarre d’être au manoir et de ne pas dormir dans ma chambre… Ooooh, Alfred, tu as déjà plié mon pyjama sous mon oreiller ! Est-ce que j’aurai droit à des gaufres pour le petit déjeuner ?

— Ne soyez pas ridicule, maître Richard, je…

— … ne fais des gaufres que le dimanche et pour les anniversaires, je sais. »

Dick se rapproche de la fenêtre et contemple le paysage à la fois familier et différent.

«Le nombre de fois où j’ai filé par cette fenêtre… Je me demande si la gouttière peut encore me porter…

— N’en déplaise à votre taille de guêpe, épargnez mon vieux cœur. Et le chandelier », dit Alfred.

Sortant de sa réserve habituelle, il presse doucement l’épaule de Dick.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Richard. »

 

¤

 

Dick et Bruce se retrouvent seuls à la table du petit-déjeuner. Damian n’est pas encore descendu, ou peut-être déjà à s’entraîner, rien n’est moins sûr avec lui. Déjà habillé parce qu’il n’a pas oublié qu’Alfred désapprouve d’être à table en pyjama (exception notable le matin de Noël), Dick s’arrête à l’entrée de la salle à manger. Bruce est assis en bout de table en train de lire le journal.

Il a dû l’entendre mais fait mine de rien jusqu’à ce que Dick se décide à pénétrer vraiment dans la salle avec un « bonjour ! » retentissant.

« Bonjour, Dick », répondit Bruce en levant les yeux de son journal.

Leurs regards se croisent un court instant.

« Alors, quelle est la place officielle de Damian ? demande Dick d’un ton joyeux. Que je ne la lui pique pas ; ce serait dommage de commencer la journée par des menaces de mort.

— Maître Damian est interdit de menaces à table », répond Alfred qui arrive de la cuisine avec une assiette d’œufs brouillés et des toasts chauds.

Il la dépose à la droite de Bruce et tire la chaise.

« Bon appétit, maître Richard. »

La symbolique n’est pas subtile, à tous les points de vue puisqu’il s’agit de la place que Dick occupait lorsqu’il vivait encore au manoir. Il s’assoit sans faire de commentaire et Bruce replie son journal.

Au manoir Wayne, on ne lit pas à table non plus.

« Quoi de neuf dans le monde ? demande Dick.  

— Rien que nous ne sachions déjà.

— Ce qui, comme toujours, tue toute conversation matinale.

— Ça ne t’a jamais arrêté », réplique Bruce.

Ils se regardent à nouveau, mal à l’aise, quelque chose de fragile entre eux. Bruce se redresse, ouvre la bouche sans lâcher Dick des yeux puis :

« Bonjour, père, bonjour, Grayson », lance Damian.

Le bon moment s’enfuit.

 

¤

 

RRobin : Ce qui me tue, c’est qu’il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ce qu’il leur demande est difficile.

RH00000D : oisillon

RH00000D : ta vie tourne bcp trop autour 2 celle 2 D et B

RH00000D : et TT meme pas la pdt le pire

RRobin : B et D vont bien tous les deux. Je n’ai pas envie que les machinations du gremlin remettent tout en question.

RH00000D : OMG va parler de ton angst à tes superpotes ok

RH00000D : j’arrive pas à croire ke c moi ke tu fais chier avec ça

RRobin : Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu viens d’écrire OMG.

 

¤

 

L’atmosphère perturbe Damian.

En mission, rien n’a changé à part que Nightwing traîne plus souvent avec eux et qu’il emmène plus souvent Robin avec lui. En public à la Wayne Tower ou dans la rue, tout est normal : Grayson fait des blagues débiles, s’amuse en voyant voler une feuille et le père de Damian reste stoïque, esquisse un sourire ou désapprouve en silence.

C’est au manoir que c’est bizarre. Passé le seuil, une sorte de mur invisible semble surgir entre eux : ils se parlent avec une politesse aussi déplacée qu’inquiétante.

« Grayson se comporte comme un invité que personne n’attendait et mon père comme un directeur d’hôtel qui reçoit une version très susceptible du président des USA », déclare Damian.

Derrière la grille de l’orphelinat, Colin pousse un long soupir.

« Tu aurais pu aller vivre avec Dick, si tu voulais vraiment être avec lui.

— Et laisser la porte grande ouverte à Drake ? Jamais ! De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi Grayson devrait vivre tout seul, il a une chambre au manoir et il aime la compagnie.

— Tu fais ça par pure bonté d’âme, donc, commente Colin d’un ton solennel.

— Parfaitem… Colin, est-ce que c’était du sarcasme ? » s’interrompt Damian, soupçonneux.

Colin sourit.

« Il faut que je te laisse, ça va être l’heure des vêpres. »

Sans répondre aux protestations indignées de son ami, il tourne les talons et rentre tranquillement.

 

¤

 

Retranscription d’une conversation entre Batman et Nightwing telle qu’Oracle l’a archivée :

 

N : On devrait discuter, peut-être.

B : Maintenant.

N : Apparemment, à la maison on n’y arrive pas.

_Silence : 10 secondes._

N : C’est ridicule de traîner encore tout ça. On a déjà suffisamment de bonnes raisons de faire des thérapies.  

_Silence : 8 secondes._

B : Ta présence rappelle ton départ.

N : Des fois je me demande si on a le même souvenir de ce qu’il s’est passé, tu sais ? C’est toi qui m’as dit de partir.

_Silence : 6 secondes._

B : Tu as refusé de revenir.

N : Tu voulais que je revienne à la maison mais que je cesse d’être ton partenaire. Je te  l’ai déjà dit : si tu me prends, tu me prends complètement.

_Silence : 4 secondes._

N : Batman ? Batman ! … eeet il est parti. Merci pour la discussion, au temps pour la thérapie.

[Fin de la transmission]

 

 **Note d’Oracle**  : je n’allais pas les interrompre, quand même.

 

¤

 

Alfred les surprend un matin, après le retour de patrouille, front contre front.

La main de Dick sur la nuque de Bruce, celle de Bruce sur sa joue. À tout autre moment, ils auraient senti sa présence immédiatement. Leur hyper-vigilance, à cet instant, ne s’intéresse plus qu’à l’autre.

Ils murmurent, se taisent, leur visage se rapprochent.

Alfred ressort en silence.

 

(fin)


End file.
